Lies
by Narwal The Assassin
Summary: Dipper and Mabel reveal a secret that should have stayed hidden. Now their bond is broken, Dipper is acting weird, and Stan is getting suspicious. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have other fics I am working on currently, but I had this idea and made another one. Enjoy!**

**Gravity Falls Bus Depot**

**Dipper's POV**

Well, today was it. Leaving Gravity Falls to go back to Piedmont, California. I have to leave everything that I found this summer behind. It was fun fighting the multi-bear, defeating clones, uncovering a secret society, I just wish that summer wouldn't have to end. The bus would be coming soon, so it was time to say our goodbyes.

"Well, I guess I will see you next summer dork." Wendy said.

"I'm going to miss you dudes." Soos added.

"I am probably going to miss you the most." Stan said. Mabel's friends weren't here to say goodbye because of their family, which I don't understand why. The bus started to pull up to the stop. They started to have sad looks on their faces as we drove away. We passed the Mystery Shack, the arcade, the entrance to the old mines. I started to become saddened at these places. We then saw the sign of, **Now Leaving Gravity Falls, Oregon. **What will happen back home now?

**December 13, 2012**

**The Pine's House**

I was reading articles about what has happened about Gravity Falls when we were gone. Mabel walked up and asked what I was doing. I explained how I was looking at how Gravity Falls has been lately. She told me to stop and do something else, like playing video games.

"I think I have most of my games in the attic." I said.

"Well, let's go find them!" Mabel shouted. We ran upstairs and ran into the attic.

"Wow, it's dusty in here." I said. I saw some boxes that looked like the ones I had put my games in. I told Mabel to come over here so I could give her a boost up to get the boxes.

"ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN!" She shouted when she was up there. "Shorty! Hahahaha-" She was cut off with a screech and boxes flying around. She fell and some boxes were on top of her. I got them off and looked in them. We didn't find our games, but our birth certificates.

**Mabel Annabelle Pines**

**Born on 5/8/2000**

The next one said,

"Wait, what?" I yelled. It did not say Pines as my last name, but Cordoroy?!

"What?" Mabel asked when she started to walk over. She saw the birth certificates and was surprised like I was.

"This can't be true. Was us being twins all a lie?" I asked.

"Nononononononononononono." Mabel started to say repeatedly.

_Can this be true?_

**June 1, 2013**

**Gravity Falls Bus Depot**

**Stan's POV**

I was surprised to hear that the twins would be coming a little later this year. But they said that they would be coming today. The bus came around the corner and I was waiting for it to get here with Soos and Wendy behind me. The bus stopped and let off a few passengers, including Dipper and Mabel. They got off the bus and we ran over to them. Dipper looked a lot taller and was definentally taller than Mabel. Mabel started to talk to us while Dipper walked with the stuff and a blank expression on his face to my car.

"Hey dork, what's the matter?" Wendy asked him.

"Nothing." Dipper said. Something happened to Dipper. He would normally be happy to see us, but instead he ignored us and walked away. Time to get to the bottom of this.

**That is chapter 1! A little different than your average FanFic, but still cool. Hope you enjoy, and there is more on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the positive reviews guys! It really helps. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Mystery Shack**

**Stan's POV**

It had been about 2 hours since Dipper and Mabel got here on the bus, but why was Dipper acting so strange? What is going on with him? I was wondering that to myself in my office when Wendy came in.

"Mr. Pines, do you know what is wrong with Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"No, unfortunately I do not." I replied to her.

"Should I try to cheer him up?" Wendy asked.

"I guess, maybe that will help him." I told her. She gave me a thumbs up and started to walk away. Back to thinking, what was wrong with Dipper?

**Mystery Shack**

**Wendy's POV**

I started to walk upstairs to the attic when I saw Mabel on the floor, looking at a piece of paper with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey dork, what's wrong?" I asked Mabel.

"You would freak out if I told you." Mabel replied.

"You know I was kind of sad like this before..."

_FLASHBACK_

_We were driving on a highway, coming back from a hospital after having another brother when I was 3. We were driving at night when I wasn't sure what happened, but we hit something and spun around the road hitting things left and right. My mother was killed and we didn't find the newborn's body, so we assumed that my new brother was dead._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"...That is something I have been hiding from the world for years, even from myself." I finished telling the story. Mabel glanced at the paper and then showed me it and it stopped me cold.

**Dipper Anthony Courdory**

**Town of Gravity Falls**

**Dipper's POV**

This is all a bad memory here. All of the mysteries I solved, and the places I went with Mabel. Just all of that blew away like dust in a storm. Everything changed that one day that we found our birth certificates. I just feel like I shouldn't be here with the life I have. How did this even happen? I had no memory of anything from when I was born. But I still look like Mabel but she isn't my twin. This is a mystery probably worth solving. I wonder where my old Pine Tree hat is. But, how was I going to tell Wendy about this? Would Stan find out? Would...

"Well, well well, who do we have here?" A bratty voice said from behind me. _Pacifica. _I thought angrily.

"Looks like another guy who is passing on our turf." Her friend said.

"Shut the hell up Pacifica." I growled.

"Oooh, looks like loser boy wants a fight, well you can't stop me-" I cut her off with an uppercut to the head.

"I said to shut up and walk away and I meant it!" I yelled in her face. I noticed her nose was bleeding.

"What kind of cruel sick human are you?" She asked when walking away in tears. _Bi*** _I thought.

"There he is!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see the Northwest family and the police behind me.

"FREEZE!" The police yelled. I ran, just run, just run. I kept thinking. I remembered a shortcut to the Mystery Shack and took that path through the woods. I kept on running to the Shack. I heard people yelling "We lost him!" Over and over. I made it to the shack and walking in and hid in a closet.

"Hey! Who is in here?!" I heard Stan yell.

"It's me!" I hissed.

"Why were you running?" Stan asked.

"Okay, I am in trouble. I ran into Pacifica, who was being a jerk, so I uppercutted her and she got her family and the police." I quickly explained. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and Mabel came in the doorway.

"She knows." Mabel said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Her." She said while pointing upstairs. I froze.

"What? Knows what?" Stan asked.

"Just a minute Stan." I said. I started to walk upstairs to see Wendy staring at the piece of paper like it was alien technology. I walked up there and she saw me and froze.

"Is this why you were acting so weird?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. We found this a few months after we left." I quickly replied. She walked over and hugged me.

"I had lost my mother and a newborn brother about 12 years ago. That must have been you. We saw a mark on your head, but we couldn't figure out what it was." Wendy said.

"Okay, so how will we tell Stan about this?" I said. She froze also.

"I have no idea." She said.

**Okay, that's chapter 2 for you! Keep reviewing! See ya next time!**


End file.
